Extermination
by interesting boredom
Summary: Free will: the power of acting without the constraint of necessity or fate. Something most of those aware of the gods know doesn't truly exist. What happens when one of the very forces keeping the universe together suddenly vanishes, allowing forces and evils long forgotten to reign free.


Extermination

 _This story takes place roughly a year after the events of the Avengers takes place. The events of Captain America: Winter Soldier did not happen Nor did the events of Avengers Age of Ultron_

 **November, 2013**

Slash, slash, stab, spin, slice, duck, roll repeat. Slash, slash, stab, spin slice, duck, roll repeat. Twin swords one bronze with silver accents the other silver with bronze accents glinted in the light of the dark and eerie gym. The sharp blades moved with so much rhythm and speed that their movements weren't distinguishable, just blurs of silver and bronze creating beautiful deadly arcs through the air that as they gutted countless punching bags hanging along the ceiling one couldn't help but look on in awe at deadly dance. Each bag was gutted and slashed so bad that dismembered pieces of once punching bags were lying around the ground. Some hooks that were supposed to have punching bags were empty. The sight was horrific yet breathtaking. Destruction and merciless anger could easily be seen in the almost empty gym.

The last and final bag dropped to the floor with a sickening thump. Stuffing was flowing out of the plain brown bag in such a visceral fashion one couldn't help but imagine the bag as a person who had been felled to this man's anger. The one who destroyed the gym's utilities hunched over in exhaustion dropping his swords in the process so he could place his hands on his knees his swords fell to the ground with a loud series of clangs that resonates throughout the gyms expanse. Beads of sweat trickled over the young man as he wiped it from his face he looked drained physically and emotionally. Loud clapping could be heard destroying the silence, the young man snapped out of his revere turning around, sword raised, to see the assailant. His shaggy but short hair, now shaved on the sides was matted with sweat, his jaw set, he lifted his twin swords in a ready stance as his defiant sea green eyes were narrowed.

A middle aged man in a clean cut suit walked from out of the shadows facing the young man with a smile.

"It's good to see you too Agent Jackson." The middle aged man said, not at all fazed by a deadly 6'4" man with swords, ready to kill.

"Should have known, you're so damn stubborn that not even death would keep you down." Percy said with a laugh as he approached the man enveloping him in a hug, happy that the man he looked up to, as a father wasn't really dead. "Its good to see you Coulson" Percy said pulling away from the man.

"Ugh, this was a new suit you know." Coulson pouted after he pushed the sweaty shirtless man away good naturedly after a few moments. He gave the agent a quick up and down giving a hardly imperceptible wince as he stared at the myriad of scars that adorned the man's body. Scars ranging anywhere from claw marks to stab wounds, and some fairly meticulous knife work reminiscent of torture. However those were all old there were now in addition to those two pairs of gun wounds. One set he had been there for the other he assumed happened during his _death_

Then there were the tattoos perhaps the most interesting, the scars could be explained it was merely the who or what (for some of them) that inflicted them. The tattoos however seemed to tell the story of his past so deeply shrouded in mystery that not even S.H.I.E.L.D had been able to dig up any worth mentioning intel on it.

It had been 6 years since he had joined S.H.E.I.L.D., ten since he had left the world of the gods behind him and he hadn't regretted a single moment of it. Being able to help people without being the gods pawn had been the main reason he joined, well that and the fact that everyone from both camps thought he was dead (which now put him in Hades debt). However the one thing that he had not foreseen nor intended to come out of this was Coulson .

Coulson had turned out to be the Father figure that Percy had never had in his life. Not to mention that he had this tendency to be at the right place at the right time always showing up in the nick of time to save his ass. A feat of either impeccable timing or long and an extensive amount of stalkerish behavior.

"So what brings a supposed dead man to my humble abode..." Percy said with a grin, his green eyes glinting playfully unlike mere moments ago when his eyes looked like a storm of rage and fury. "...I assume this wasn't a social call and that you need something of me." Percy said as he bent down to pick up his towel.

"Umm who says this isn't a social call, I can't stop by and let my favorite pupil know that the master has returned." The dead agent, retorted with a weak smile. Percy sent the agent a look _the do I look as if I was born yesterday._

"Fine..." Coulson relented after a moment seemingly weighing his options.

"Your needed in Cairo" Coulson said his face now the embodiment of stoniness as he handed Percy a file.

Percy raised an eyebrow as he gave the file a quick once over not liking at all what he was seeing.

"But, that's not all is it" Percy said dryly as he looked at his old handler, interest piqued as to what made him so uneasy. While the mission did have the makings of being one of the sketchier missions. It wasn't anything he hadn't done before therefore there the should have been no need for Coulson to worry. Yet there it was staring him in the face sweaty hands, tension in the shoulder muscles, eyes darting, the ever so slight brushing of the hem of his jacket. _Oh this one was gonnna be a doosy._

"This looks like an op best designed for two, one male one female both well versed in Hungary politics. One of the two will need to have a safe house nearby since SHIELD has no jurisdiction over there so if things get hot there will be no extraction team and probably no back up. The lack of intel on the target suggest the target was an unforeseen complication for somebody _(probably Fury, the guy is always so focused on the big picture he often misses the little things) he thought absent mindedly,_ it also means the target isn't going to go down easy, then there is the fact that you assigned me to this mission which means that this has the potential to get messy. Fury wants his guy who gets it done no matter the circumstances so you'll assign me with someone who can keep up..." He trailed off as he began see the reason for his apparent apprehension in giving him this mission

"You always were brighter than anyone ever gave you credit for..." Coulson says his brown eyes meeting Percy's sea green eyes that swirled with confusion and disbelief.

"You will be partnered with agent..." Coulson began before he was interrupted

"Natasha Romanoff." Percy finished quietly

 **Read Review**

 **Comments and ideas are appreciated always looking for additional motivation and ideas.**

 **That being said I do know my grammar could use some work. Alas it's just the way of the world some are grammatically gifted and sadly I'm not one of those lucky people**


End file.
